


Random Little Drabbles

by Skyla_Prime



Category: Brave Police J-Decker, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015), Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Chirping as Flirting, Developing Friendships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Repressed, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Enemies, Funny, Gay Robots, Giant Robots, Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Humor, Interspecies Awkwardness, Kindness, M/M, Multi, Protectiveness, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Sweet T'Challa (Marvel), Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-01-02 09:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyla_Prime/pseuds/Skyla_Prime
Summary: This is basically just a place where I put down random drabbles of 'what if's and my view on things in episodes or things that happened off screen.WARNING: There is some explicit content, so if you are uncomfortable reading it or younger than 14, then please skip the chapter. I don't want to ruin innocent minds with my posts.





	1. Author Note

_ Author Note_

**Hello! **

**I'm Skyla_Prime, or Skyla for short, and I am new here to Archive of Our Own. **

**I was recommended this site by a friend and I decided to try writing some of my ideas to see how it goes. (Hopefully not a trainwreck. ^^') **

**Anyways, I am a newbie writer and I would appreciate any constructive criticism, tips, or prompt suggestions from you guys. **

**I want to know what you all as readers want to see so I can make my little book of randomness enjoyable for you, so don't be shy to say something in the comments. **

**Uhhh...I think that is all...?**

**Yeah, it is. **

**Um..See you all in the next chapter and thank you! ^-^ **


	2. What Ifs: TFP - Behind Closed Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Optimus was in more pain than he let every one know?

"..." - Talking 

/.../ - Thoughts 

~•...•~ - Flashbacks 

_blah - _Announciation of importance**  
**

WARNING: There is heavy angst in this chapter, so if you are sensitive please don't read this. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A red, blue and silver mech let's out a shaky sigh as he leans against the door to his berth room. Snapping back his battle mask, he wearily rubbed his face plates before walking over to his berth and flopping down with and 'oof'. Opening his cyan blue optics, he looked up at the picture on his night stand and choked back a keen, tears forming in his optics. /How could it have come to this, brother?/ He wondered softly as he sat up and gently took the picture in his servos, running a digit over the once smiling, gentle face plates of the mech he loved as dearly as his own brother. /Why did things turn out this way? What changed you?/ He asks himself before shaking a little, two tears slipping down his face plates and onto the picture. 

~•A younger version of the mech was crying as he leaned against a large, silver mech who hugged him close. "P-Please, don't do this Megatronous! You know it is too dangerous! They won't listen to us...You could be _killed_!" The younger mech whimpered as he nuzzled into the silver mech's chassis, sniffling even as warm, calloused and gentle servos gently rubbed his back plates and helm soothingly. "I know, Orion..but this _must_ be done in order to free Cybertron from the Council's corruption. I will be alright." Megatronous whispered softly as he gently kissed Orion's helm. "You are the younger brother I never had, Orion...I promise with _all my spark _that I will come back...So please, don't cry." He whispered softly while gently wiping away Orion's tears with loving and blunt digits.•~ 

Optimus let's out a soft sob as his frame shook, covering his dermas with a servo as he choked back some more keens of pain and loss; the tears now flowing freely down his cheek plates. /If only I had stopped you...You would not be this way.../ He sobbed softly while sinking back into the berth. /I-It is _all my fault__. _If I had been stronger..I would not have lost you, my dear brother./ He whimpered softly as he curled up against the berth, holding the picture close to his frame while the tears flowed freely. /If only I could turn back time...I would make it right../ He promised internally as he slowly started drifting off to recharge. 

Before he fell into the darkness of his slumber, his final thought was, /Brother...I am so _so sorry. _I have failed you...Please.._Forgive me _for being so blind and naive./ 

Even in recharge...The tears fell freely down his pained and sorrowful face plates, staining the white cheekplates of his sorrows. 


	3. What Ifs: TFP - Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if something happened to Smokescreen while he was on the Decepticon warship before meeting Team Prime? 
> 
> What if it was so bad that he had nightmares about it? 
> 
> WARNING: This has mentions of sexual abuse and rape in it, so young readers and sensitive people please SKIP THIS CHAPTER.

"...." - Talking 

/..../ - Thoughts 

"~....~" - Bee talking 

•~...~• - Nightmare

-oOoOoOo- - Line Break

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a quiet night at Autobot base, the bots all having gone into recharge for the night. 

However, not all of them were having a peaceful recharge. 

-oOoOoOo- 

A white mech was tossing and turning in his berth, whimpering with a terrified expression on his face plates as tears streaked down his cheek plates. "N-No..No, please, no!" The young mech cried out in fear as he started jerking around. 

•~_Mechs were surrounding the beaten, chained white mech on the floor, laughing at him with sneers on their face plates as they touched his doorwings and panels. "Aww, don't be like that doll~. We'll take good care of you~." One of them purred in false reassurance and making the young mechling whimper more and try to squirm away from the touches with tears streaming down his cheek plates. "N-No! Please, I promise I'll be good, just please don't!" He begged while choking back a sob.~• _

-oOoOoOo- 

Bumblebee jerked awake from his recharge by the loud thumping sound from the room across from his. Frowning slightly in groggy concern, he yawned before rubbing an optic and pushing himself out of the berth. /What the slag is the newbie doing in his room?/ He asks himself questionably before knocking on the door. "~Smokescreen? Are you okay?~" Bee asks clearly through the door, pressing an audio against it when he heard muffled cries of his new teammate. 

Bumblebee tensed and slowly drew out his cannons, hacking into the door before bursting in with his cannons drawn and looking around the room sharply. He was surprised to see Smokescreen curled up on his berth, shaking and sobbing while pleading an invisible person to 'stop! don't touch me please!' 

Letting out a soft sigh, Bee put his away his cannons and closed the door, coming over to the crying mech cautiously. "~Smokey?~" He asks softly as he knelt by him, gently shaking his shoulder plate which gained a heavy flinch and whimper from Smokescreen. Bee snapped back his servo, not wanting to scare Smokescreen more than he already is, but he needed to wake him up. 

Frowning in determination, Bee slipped onto the berth and gently wrapped his arms around the slightly taller mech, causing Smokescreen to jerk and tremble in his grip while sobbing and begging, "Please, please don't hurt me!" Over and over again while shrinking back. 

Bee's optics softened as he genrly rubbed Smokescreen's back plates soothingly. "~Shhhh, it's okay Smokey; I'm not going to hurt you. _No one _is going to hurt you here.~" He murmurs soothingly to the sobbing mech, pulling him close despite the other's struggles so the beat of Bee's spark would be able to calm him down. 

Slowly, but surely, the white mech slowly calmed down and relaxes against Bumblebee's chassis; clinging onto him like he was his only life line. Bee let's out a soft sigh of releif at that. /Thank primus he is calming down../ He mutters to himself as a slight smile formed on his hidden dermas, cuddling Smokescreen close and continuing to gently rub his back plates soothingly. 

Smokedcreen sniffles softly as he opens his optics a little, finally drawn from his nightmare and was surprised to see a yellow and black chassis with warm arms wrapped around him. /What... Who?/ He thinks groggily before yawning softly and nuzzling into Bee's chassis. /Nah..Doesn't matter...I'm safe./ Was Smokescreen's last thought before he succumbed to a peaceful recharge. 

Smiling a little at seeing Smokescreen finally go back to recharge, Bee yawned himself and closed his optics; going into recharge besides his new comrade and, hopefully, friend while content that he has done his job. 


End file.
